Digital video compression and communication have fundamentally changed the way people create, communicate, and consume visual information. As a part of advancing video technologies, measuring and monitoring delivered video quality has also attracted a significant amount of interest. Currently, most of the research and established international standards for video quality measurement (VQM) have focused on pixel level video quality measures.